


A little lonley

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: While on one of Ash's mandatory visits Mab asks a question that makes Ash think. Little does the ice queen know...her son has everything he wants now
Relationships: Ash/Meghan Chase
Kudos: 5





	A little lonley

“Ash you haven’t said a single word.”

Maybe cause I don’t want to be here? Ugh, why must I do this.

Visiting family is normal I suppose, expected. But when you have  _ my _ family it just can’t be normal. My name is Ash Chase and I’m the iron knight.

Now, I used to be the winter prince. I went from prince to knight when I fell in love with the new Iron queen. Back in my own kingdom I would be happy and content, here? With my mom and her winter goons? Not a chance, there are too many bad memories. Too many crimes have been committed and too much has been done to repair this bond. I don’t even know why Mab keeps trying. If she wouldn't start a war over it, I would tell her to stick to her kindness where the sun never shines. However, I have a kingdom to protect. A wife and a son to look after, I can’t risk her taking everything from me. She took my childhood and she's not taking everything else.

“What is there to talk about mom?’

The winter knights jumped, not certain what Mab would do. I  _ never _ called her mom. That was not what you call the queen of the unseelie court. Even if she was my mom, I didn’t care. I really didn’t want to be here.

“Well, how is your wife? I hear you guys had a son, that has to be hard.”

What was she getting at?

“Meghan is fine, She rules her nation great and the people love her. As for Kerrian…. Meghan is worried about the prophecy thing but Kerrian is a good boy, I think he’s gonna overcome whatever future awaits him.”

“A fine sentiment. “Mab commented, “I hope it works out for you.”

There was an awkward silence after that, you could cut it with a knife finally Mab had to speak up.

“Son, I have to ask. Do you ever feel lonely?’

What the heck?

“What does that mean? I’m fine mom.”

“Son, you’ve always been a loner, You keep women at arms length and men even farther. You've always been lonely. I just want you to make the right decisions.”

Lonely?

I got up, “We’re done, I’m not talking to you about this.”

I tried to walk out but the winter knights tried to stop me.

“You don’t leave without Mab’s permission.”

“Son!” Mab cried out, “I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just worried about you.”

No youre not, you’re angry that you lost me to a summer princess. You’re mad that you have no heirs, you're mad that you no longer have as much power as you used to. It was easy for you when you could play war with Oberon, but now that the iron fey are here you and Oberon can’t fight among yourselves cause Meghan rules better then both of you combined and the citizens will gladly unite under her banner if you two crossed the line. You want something from your old life back. And I'm not giving it to you.   
  


“Mom, tell them to let me leave. My time to stay is up anyway, it's time for me to go home.”

Mab sighed “Let the iron knight pass.”

The knights bowed and I zoomed by.

“Ash! You need to ask yourself why you are the way you are.”

Like you ever knew me in the first place!

We were on the way back to the iron palace, It would take a few days to get back there. And without a queen to keep me company I had only my thoughts to contend with.

Lonely? Was I lonely? Yes, I was after Ariella’s death. After me and Puck had our falling out, but…. Did it bother me? Was I miserable? Was I just distracting myself? As much as I wanted to shut out Mab’s words she's not wrong. I was lonely, but that's partly  _ her _ fault! She's so obsessed with her throne she never considered how much it affected me I-

_You alright Ash?_ Rang a voice in his head, _You need to be more careful the queen needs you. Here I got you something_.

Right my birthday was last week, why am I recalling this now? He got me a new sword. A much better one I might add.

_ Dad, I know you're busy and all but…. I made you this. It's really lame but…. It was all i could think to do without mom trying to kill me over it. I love you dad. _

Kerrian got me a drawing, It didn’t matter how the art was. Gods did it mean the world to me. It was a picture of me and Meghan cuddling. Didn’t realize he was such a sap, I hugged him a bit too tightly when he gave it to me. 

_ Ash my love, I know you don’t like resting but please do so, it's your birthday you deserve to relax. I made your favorite foods and I know how much you like lemonade. Also, let's go to Paris tonight. You’re my heart and soul Ash, I’m forever yours. _

Meghan, gods know I don’t deserve her. She's the sweetest person ever put on this earth. She woke up even earlier than she normally does just to make me lunch. We did go to Paris. We had a lot of fun.

Then it clicked.

One cares

One tried

One protects

Okay, I  _ was _ lonely. But I'm not anymore, I have a family. I have friends, I have love. People who depend on me, people that I depend on. Life was rough, it took awhile to get here. But here I am. Mab can try all she wants. I'm staying right where I am. 

“Iron knight sir!” stated the driver, “It’ll take a bit before we get to the palace, why don’t you close your eyes and get some rest. I can’t imagine how stressful it was to be at the winter palace.”

“You're right, let me know the moment we get there.”

“Of course sir.”

I closed my eyes, I would dream of being in my queen’s arms. My son grossing over how sappy we are and Glitch examines me for any tricks Mab would pull. This is my life now, it's a little broken, we all have our troubles. But it's mine, and no one will take it away.


End file.
